Pasiones Inacabables
by Eledhwen33
Summary: En medio del influjo desquiciante de la música, una pareja deja fluir la pasión que los consume. SLASH HP/DM Oneshot


Hola! aquí les dejo un fic que se me ocurrió y fue escrito en tiempo record. Es cortito, lo más cortito que he escrito hasta ahora!

_Advertencias:_ SLASH Relación Chico/Chico! si no les gusta el tema, favor abstraerse de leerlo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK y yo no gano nada más que sus amables reviews! Que valen oro, pero de ese intangible.

Ahora, a leersh!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pasiones Inacabables<strong>_

El ritmo sinuoso y desquiciante de la música estaba embobando sus sentidos, ya a esas alturas de la noche. Llevándose el vaso de licor a los labios, observó, ya indiscretamente, al rubio que hace rato le estaba coqueteando más que descaradamente. El cuerpo delgado se movía al son de la música como si no hubiese nadie más en esa pista, como si la música fuera solo para él. Y para el moreno que lo estaba devorando con los ojos.

El rubio, decidiéndose, le hizo señas para que se acercara e hiciera algo más que estarlo mirando con esos ojos de fuego. Había llegado el momento de la acción. El moreno dejó el vaso vacío sobre el mesón del bar y avanzó, con la mirada fija en su presa. Se movió con decisión entre los cuerpos que se movían al ritmo de la enviciante canción hasta que llegó donde quería. Puso sus manos sobre la estrecha cadera y pegó el cuerpo más pequeño completamente al suyo, sin escapatoria. No es que el rubio pensase en escapar de todas formas.

Draco, sonriendo, se movió contra el moreno, sabiéndose por libro la forma de encantarlo. Su cuerpo entero se movía experto, llevando a su compañero de baile al cielo en un solo movimiento. Sus manos rozaban la espalda ancha y las caderas, bajando de vez en cuando, hasta rozar el delicioso trasero del que era dueño ese morenazo que había tenido la suerte de encontrar. Sentía el aliento caliente de éste sobre la piel de su ojera, que llegaba en pequeñas brisas al ritmo de una acelerada respiración, causándole tremendos estremecimientos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Harry se acercó un poco más y, a un movimiento más atrevido del rubio, tomó entre sus labios el lóbulo de éste, jalándolo hasta hacerle gemir. Siguió un camino de besos por su quijada, hasta llegar a sus labios, momento en el cual el rubio ya tenía sus ojos cerrados, totalmente entregado. El beso fue fiero y terminó por encender ambas pieles. Una mano morena se escabulló por debajo de la camiseta del otro, hasta tocar la tierna piel blanca de la espalda, que se sentía condenadamente suave. Harry sonrió al sentir como se estremecía y se erizaba a medida que avanzaba hasta haberla surcado completamente.

Con los ojos obnubilados ya, el rubio se separó del moreno lo suficiente como para susurrar una invitación. Más rápido de lo que se dice _snitch_ ya estaban contra una de las paredes del cuarto oscuro del club, besándose y tocándose como si no hubiese mañana. La ropa sobraba y fue rápidamente eliminada del paso, dejando libre piel, piel y más piel por tocar, por besar. Los gemidos de ambos se fundían en los besos y reverberaban en la boca del otro. El encuentro fue rápido, sensual y duro y dejó a ambos completamente satisfechos y con sonrisas tontas en los labios hinchados. La ropa fue acomodada con mimo y cuidado, aprovechando la oportunidad de tocar más piel aún.

Una segunda invitación fue susurrada por el rubio, siendo aceptada nuevamente. Salieron al frío callejón de aquel club muggle y caminaron un poco hasta que fue seguro Aparecerse sin ser vistos. Llegaron al pórtico de una casa en un barrio tranquilo y, luego de atravesar las protecciones, se encontraron en una cálida sala. La consabida nota los esperaba sobre la mesita del recibidor y Draco sonrió y luego se la pasó a su compañero, quien sonrió también y luego la dejó donde estaba. Caminaron a puntillas por el corredor hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta. Una suave luz provenía de un punto detrás de ella, en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, iluminando tenuemente todo el lugar, dejándoles adivinar las siluetas de los muebles que debían esquivar. Bajo ésta, entre suaves y cálidas mantas, descansaba _su_ pequeño diablillo. Mechones desordenados y rubios se desperdigaban por la almohada. Una naricita y unas mejillas sonrosadas estaban bajo éstos y unas pestañas color caramelo guardaban un par de dulces ojos verdes. Draco tomó las mantas y cubrió mejor a su hijo quién, desordenado como él solo, se había destapado y arruinado la intención de Andrómeda de que durmiera completamente abrigado. Dos besos fueron dejados sobre la frente del pequeño, quién se removió entre sueños, apretando contra su pecho su perro de peluche.

Harry posó una mano en la cadera de su esposo, susurrándole que ya era tarde. Al otro día debían tener las energías suficientes para lidiar con ese pequeño terremoto, además de agradecerle a Andrómeda el favor de cuidarlo por la noche. Llegaron a su habitación, se desnudaron en la oscuridad y se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Buscaron sus cuerpos hasta quedar enredados en medio del colchón y, a pesar de las recomendaciones del moreno, dejaron fluir nuevamente esa pasión entre ellos que no se apagaba. Ese fuego que no se acababa, que seguía igual que el primer día. Esa pasión inacabable que les brindaba el amor.

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p>Ojalá les haya gustado! :)<p>

espero no me haya quedado demasiado dulce! si es así, siéntanse libres de enviarme las cuentas por comas diabéticos y cosas así xD desestabilizarían aún más mi pobre economía, pero mejor yo que ustedes xD

Saludos!

Ele~


End file.
